¡Feliz Navidad!
by MariaPotterWood
Summary: Endo no piensa dejar sin regalo a su chica favorita en todo el mundo ¿logrará entregarle su regalo?


Endo había convocado a sus amigos con gran urgencia; pero por desgracia ninguno de ellos había aparecido todavía lo que estaba provocando un ataque de histeria al castaño. Él chico de ojos marrones daba vueltas por su habitación dándole vueltas una y otra vez, ¿cómo iba a darle a Aki su regalo de navidad? Si hubieran estado en el mundial no hubiese habido problema, simplemente iría y ya, pero el tiempo había pasado rápido y sin darse cuenta era navidad y él no había podido pasar la navidad con su novia porque ella iba a tener un noche de chicas.

Pero este simple detalle no iba a impedir que Aki recibiese su regalo navideño, no señor, como que se llamaba Endo Mamoru que su pequeña hermana iba a abrir su regalo mañana por la mañana. Y para ello ya había ideado un ingenioso plan, sólo faltaban Goenji y Kido y podrían ponerlo en marcha. El estratega se recostó sobre su cama y miró al techo, minutos después Kido entró por la puerta con una bandeja llena de comida, Endo rodó los ojos era típico de Kido vaciar sus despensas cada vez que iba a visitarlo, porque según él le tranquilizaba comer onigiris, y esta no iba a ser la excepción.

- ¿Qué tal Endo? -Saludó Kido con una chocolatina en las manos, Endo se sentó y le quitó a Kido la chocolatina de sus manos, el otro no protestó, simplemente cogió otro dulce.

Diez minutos después apareció Goenji junto a su hermana Yuka, esta último salió corriendo hacia la gran bandeja de dulces que Endo tenía al lado suyo.

-Lo siento, pero tuve que traer a Yuka ella quería pasar todo el día conmigo

- ¿Y ahora nos vas a contar porque nos has llamado a estas horas de la noche? -Preguntó Kido entre bostezos, Endo sonrió maliciosamente y asintió.

Aki recogía la mesa junto con Haruna y Natsumi, Aki había invitado a sus dos mejores amigas a cenar en su casa y ninguna de ellas pudo resistirse. Las chicas ayudaban a la madre de Aki a fregar, secar y colocar mientras el padre se había sentado a ver la televisión. Su pequeño primo de 5 años Tenma se había quedado a dormir esa noche ya que sus padres estaban trabajando.

Cuando terminaron de recoger todo. Alguien toco la puerta llegando así las que faltaban para la fiesta, Toko y Rika. Las chicas se marcharon a la habitación de Aki donde colocarían los sacos de dormir donde iban a pasar la noche. Aki se lanzó sobre su cama, seguida de Haruna que saltó a hacerle cosquillas.

- Jajajajaja- Todas se rieron, mientras Toko cogió uno de los sacos de dormir y lo comenzó a estirar en el suelo al lado de la cama, por el rabillo de los ojos pudo ver como Aki y Natsumi se había puesto a pelear con Haruna y Rika sobre la cama con las almohadas.

-¡Dejen de pelear se va a caer!

- Toko no seas aguafiestas. -Protestó Rika enseñándole la lengua para luego saltar de la cama y extender su saco de dormir, Haruna le lanzó la almohada y comenzó a ponerse el pijama, al igual que sus amigas.

- Buenas noches chicas- Se oyó desde fuera a la señora Kino

- Buenas noches mamá- Gritó Aki cerrando la puerta de su habitación para que sus padres no pudiesen oírlas.

– Me gustaría saber que hacen Tachimukai y Kogure en navidad. –dijo Haruna pensativa

- Eso es fácil, Tachimukai está liando a alguien de su equipo para salir a entrenar y mejorar para la próxima vez que vea a Endo y Kogure gastándole una broma a alguien. -Explicó Natsumi con seguridad –Toko, sé sincera ¿estoy gorda?

Toko rodó los ojos y Haruna comenzó a reírse.

- No, Nats por décima vez, ¡no estas gorda! -Exclamó acostándose bocabajo en su cama y estrujando la almohada entre sus manos. – Seguro que a Goenji le gustas tal como estas- esto último lo dijo con una sonrisa divertida y evitando los almohadazos de una sonrojada Natsumi.

- ¡Tú puedes Toko! ¡Evítalos tu puedes! ¡Sabes que es verdad lo de Goenji-kun ¿o debería decir Shuuji?- Exclamó Haruna aplaudiendo, por lo que Toko se puso en pie y comenzó a dar las gracias como si fuera una gran cantante que acabase de dar un concierto de éxito.

- ¿De verdad que no estoy gorda? -Natsumi se había puesto enfrente del espejo que Haruna tenía detrás de la puerta, las demás decidieron ignorarla. – Yo me veo unas caderas enormes.

- ¡Si Nats, estas gordísima! Tú culo es tan grande que como te despistes lo convierten en aeropuerto.- Comentó Aki divertida antes de que la pelirroja la fulminase con la mirada le tirase una zapatilla de estar en casa a la cabeza.

- Bueno niñas, deberíamos dormir no querréis que Santa Claus nos encuentre despiertas y no deje los regalos.- Explicó Rika sacando una bota gigante.- y para eso traigo esto –los ojos le brillan y las demás rodaron los ojos-

Después de una guerra de almohadas y de intercambiar cotilleos se acostaron, dejando que el sueño las venciese. Sin embargo, cuando habían conseguido dormir profundamente unos ruidos procedentes del tejado las despertaron, a excepción de Rika que seguía durmiendo profundamente.

- ¿Qué ha sido eso? -Preguntó Haruna levantándose del saco de dormir y asomando la cabeza por la ventana

-¡AKIIIIIII! –un remolino de pelo marrón entró corriendo por la puerta y abalanzándose a Aki, el pequeño Tenma se abrazó a su prima temblando- tengo miedo

-Tranquilo Tenma, todo estará bien –Aki intentó tranquilizarle

-Sí, seguro que será algún ladron o un perro enorme… –Rika paro de decir esas cosas por la mirada fulminante que le lanzó Aki, ya que "inocentemente" le estaba causando más miedo a Tenma-

- Suena en el tejado. -Comentó Natsumi al oír otro nuevo ruido, era como si alguien estuviese caminando sobre el tejado, Toko se levanto también y le dio una patada a Kath antes de ir hacia la ventana con Natsumi.

- ¿¡Qué! -Exclamó Toko sobresaltada poniendo las manos como si fuera una karateka, las tejas volvieron a crujir. - ¿Hay alguien arriba?

- ¿Santa Claus? -Preguntó Rika mirando asombrada a Haruna, su amiga se llevó las manos a la cabeza exasperada

- Venga Rik, Santa Claus no… -ve a Tenma- …ya sabes. –Explicó Haruna estirándose en la cama y poniéndose en pie

- Si se supone que los hombres lobo tampoco y mira–sacando los libros de Harry Potter y Crepúsculo de la biblioteca de Aki-, hay un dos libros que lo demuestran –Añadió Rika como protesta, Toko se encaminó hacia la puerta dispuesta a averiguar la verdad, en el tejado se oyeron más pasos como si hubiese dos o tres personas arriba. – Esos deben de ser los renos.

Aki salió de la habitación con Tenma y bajó escaleras abajo, seguida de Natsumi que había cogido una lámpara y de Rika que llevaba un palo de golf; cuando llegaron abajo siguieron escuchando los ruidos, esta vez voces procedentes del tejado; al parecer quien estuviese allí estaba discutiendo. Un crujido, esta vez proveniente de las escaleras hizo que las chicas se girasen hacia allí dispuestas a atacar, por suerte eran el señor y la señora Kino que se habían levantado al escuchar esos ruidos extraños. La señora Kino tenía su pelo recogido en una coleta recién hecha y llevaba puesto el albornoz del baño, su cara estaba confundida y asustada; el señor Otonashi en cambio mostraba cierta ferocidad en su rostro.

- ¿Erais vosotras las del ruido? -Preguntó el padre de Aki mirando a las chicas que negaron con la cabeza, un fuerte golpe en el tejado hizo que todos mirasen hacia el techo, fuese quien fuese parecía que iba a bajar por la chimenea. – Cariño, mi escopeta.

Ante la orden la señora Kino subió escaleras arriba con rapidez para bajar minutos más tarde con una larga escopeta color negro que el señor Kino cogió entre sus brazos y comenzó a preparar para disparar.

- ¿¡Como se atreven a intentar robar en mi casa! -Exclamó el señor Kino furioso caminando hacia Aki y Tenma a los que colocó tras él y apuntó con la escopeta a la chimenea; Rika sostuvo con fuerza el palo de golf dispuesta a dar un par de golpes, Natsumi miraba la lámpara que tenía entre las manos, Toko miró por el salón para ver si lograba encontrar un arma pero sintió que una silla no iba a ser la mejor solución y Haruna se situó al lado de la madre de Aki empuñando un pastel de frutas, por lo que pudiera pasar.

Los pasos en el tejado se hicieron más fuertes, hasta que finalmente y entre lo que ellos creyeron que fue un forcejeo algo o alguien cayó por la chimenea junto con un montón de nieve.

_**Unos diez minutos antes**_….

- ¡Explicadme como me han convencido! -Exclamó Kido caminando a paso firme hacia Endo, por suerte Goenji lo detuvo agarrándolo por los hombros.

- Venga no seas así. -Yuka se giró hacia él lo miró con ojitos, Kido resopló molesto. – Sera divertido

-¿Vez Goenji? Te dije que Yuka nos sería de ayuda –le dijo Endo-

- Kido cálmate, y ahora explícanos esto antes de que yo también te quiera matar.- Endo se puso en pie mientas Kido lanzaba toda clase de blasfemias contra él. El portero de la selección Japonesa asintió no sin antes dirigir una mirada a un trineo verde que tenía una gran bolsa roja sobre él, sus amigos lo miraron con curiosidad y fueron hacia él. Una vez que todos los tocaron, el trineo los traslado al tejado de una casa que ninguno de ellos –salvo Endo—conocía.

-¿Cómo llegamos aquí? –pregunta Endo alterado

-Mi padre hizo unas inversiones consiguiendo que la velocidad del trineo de Santa Claus fuera la misma en esta –explico orgulloso-, es más rápido que la velocidad de la luz y parece como si te transportaras

-Lo que se hace con dinero –Goenji rodó los ojos

- ¿Dónde estamos ahora? -Preguntó Endo golpeando el suelo nerviosamente con el pie, su paciencia se iba acabando.

- En casa de Aki, por supuesto. -Explicó Endo, Goenji se levantó furioso mientras Kido analizaba la situación

-¿Y para que venimos como Santa? –Pregunto Goenji- podríamos haber venido, tocado la puerta y hasta quizás nos hubieran dado de comer

-Es que no quiero que mi hermana, que esta quedándose en casa de Aki, pierda la ilusión –dijo Kido- todavía es muy pequeña.

-¡¿Dónde ESTA YUKA? –Pregunto Goenji alarmado viendo hacia todos lados.-

-Es que ella es nuestra controladora aerea, ya sabes esos que le dicen a los aviones por donde deben ir y esas cosas

-¡Tiene solo 10 años!

-Pero es muy inteligente –Endo se dirigió a la chimenea- Venga, sólo tenemos que deslizarnos por la chimenea y dejar los regalos, no será tan difícil.

- ¿¡Te has vuelto loco! -Exclamó Kido haciendo aspavientos con las manos, Endo fue hacia el trineo y cogió la bolsa roja.

- ¿Y si veníamos solo dejarles unos regalos sin que nos vieran… porque demonios me has hecho vestirme así? -Preguntó Goenji fulminando a Endo con la mirada, el pelopincho señaló su vestimenta. Llevaba un gran traje de pelaje marrón tenía un pequeño rabo y en la cabeza lucía dos grandes astas, para finalizar también llevaba una nariz postiza de color rojo.- Kido llevaban una vestimenta exactamente igual a la de Goenji a excepción de la nariz roja y no le molestaba porque llevaba una capa a conjunto.

-A mi me gusta –dice Kido jugando con su capa-

- Porque si los demás nos ven nos ven, creerán que somos Santa Claus repartiendo regalos. –Explicó Endo que llevaba un traje de color rojo de dos piezas, con un enorme gorro rojo y una barba postiza blanca- ¡Jo,jo,jo!

Goenji se golpeó la frente con la mano tenía un amigo idiota

- ¿Y si alguien nos ve? -Preguntó Kido caminando hacia Goenji y Endo, sin embargo de camino a sus amigos se tropezó y comenzó a resbalarse, por suerte pudo agarrarse a una tubería hasta que llegó Goenji que lo ayudo a subir.

- Tonterías, nadie va a vernos. -Dijo Endo quitando importancia, Goenji sin embargo se lanzó sobre la bolsa de regalos que cargaba el castaño.

- Dame, yo debería ser Santa Claus a ti te pega más ser reno. -dijo Goenji tirando de la bolsa, sin embargo Endo no la soltó sino que comenzó a tirar de ella también.

- ¡Calla Rudolf! -Exclamó Endo para luego añadir -¡Jo,jo,jo!

- Estaos quietos, vais a despertar a todo el vecindario. –En ese momento había una persona subiendo por el tejado, los tres chicos se asustaron hasta que vieron quien era. Al parecer Tsunami, Tachimukai y Fudo también tenían se les había olvidado hasta el último momento de los regalos de las chicas. Kido fue hacia ellos e intentó ayudarles a subir, mientras Endo y Goenji seguían luchando para ver quien se hacía con la bolsa de los regalos, con tanto tira y afloja no se dieron cuenta de que se encontraban al lado de la chimenea. - ¡Hacedme caso!

El grito de Tachimukai hizo desestabilizar a Goenji lo suficiente para que Endo se alzase con la victoria y se sentase sobre la chimenea dispuesto a deslizarse por ella, sin embargo el pelopincho no se dio por vencido y fue a por su amigo haciendo a ambos caer por la chimenea seguidos del estratega de la selección Japonesa que al correr hacia ellos no pudo frenar a tiempo. Los tres se golpearon fuertemente contra el suelo, bueno Endo tuvo suerte y su golpe fue amortiguado en gran parte por Kido y Goenji que se quejaron, para su mala suerte un montón de nieve había caído con ellos y les impedía ver nada, pero en cuanto se despejó se encontraron con algo que no les gustó nada.

Un hombre calvó y de unos cuarenta años los miraba con el ceño fruncido y los apuntaba con una enorme escopeta, detrás de él Aki asomaba la cabeza y se llevaba las manos a la cabeza con un suspiro; Rika los miraba asombrada y a la vez divertida, la señora Kino que estaba su lado miraba con reproche a los jóvenes y Natsumi había soltado la lámpara en el suelo y se sostenía la barriga mientras se reía a carcajadas.

- ¡Dispare señor Kino! -Exclamó Haruna señalando a Fudo que había caído después de que Tsunami dijera que ya era su turno, el aludido se puso en pie sacudiendo su traje de Santa Claus y miró a Haruna.

- ¿¡Qué! No puede cargarse a tu futuro marido. –Explicó Fudo sonriendo con amabilidad

- ¿Los conoces hija? -Preguntó la señora Kino mirando hacia Aki, ella asintió con pesar

- ¿Su futuro que? –Casi gritó Kido quitándole la escopeta al señor Kino y apuntando al cuello de Fudo.

- Deja ya de reírte. -Se quejó Goenji mirando hacia Natsumi que no hacia sino señalarlo para luego romper a reír de nuevo, el pelopincho se puso en pie y se sacudió la nieve del traje, se quitó la nariz postiza y se la lanzó a la chica a la cabeza.

- Lo que tú digas Rudolf. -Se burlo Raimon cogiendo la nariz con las manos – Y no tener mi cámara fotos, que decepción.

- Endo, recuérdame que te mate por esto. -Murmuró entre dientes Aki mirando hacia Endo.- ¿Qué hacíais en mi tejado? -Preguntó por lo que Endo le entrego su regalo y Kido, Tachimukai y Fudo le entregaron a Haruna las bolsas llenas de regalos

-Primo Endo! –Tenma fue corriendo rápidamente hacía su primo político-

-Pero sí es el pequeño Tenma –le revuelve el pelo- has crecido ¿ya tienes tu primera supertecnica? –Tenma negó con pesar- Tranquilo, ya saldrá y yo te ayudaré –Se le ilumina la cara a ambos-

- ¡Feliz navidad! ¡Jo, jo, jo! -Exclamó Kido abrazando emocionado a su hermana de 17 años lo que la hizo sonrojar la señora Kino sonrió abiertamente y miró hacia Haruna

- ¿Ese no es tu hermano, Haruna? -Haruna asintió para luego dirigirse hacia Tsunami que estaba bajando la chimenea en ese momento y ayudarlo a incorporarse. – Toko es bastante mono.-la pelisalmon se sonrojo-

-¡MAMÁ! –Gritó Aki, sabiendo de los confusos sentimientos de su amiga futura de la presidente del país por Kido.-

- Hija es la verdad, ¿queréis chocolate caliente? -Sin esperar ningún tipo de contestación la señora Kino se fue hacia la cocina seguida a regañadientes de su esposo, mientras Kido le lanzó una mirada asesina a Fudo antes de ir junto a su hermana.

-Le caigo bien –Fudo se lanzo al sofá- supongo que tendremos que quedarnos esta noche aquí ¿no?

-¡Toko! Feliz navidad! –Tsunami el novio de Toko le entregó su regalo, una tabla se surf nueva- esto es para cuando quieras volver a que te enseñe a surfear –Toko se sonrojo y Kido veía la escena molesto (celoso~)-

-Bien, ahora nos vamos chicos –Kido se dirigía a la puerta (~celoso~)- ¡Vamos!

- Endo que reno tan adorable eres. -Comentó Aki quitándole la capucha al portero para que se sacudiese la nieve del pelo.

- Endo, cuando vaya a haber otro mundial de fútbol –Endo se emociona- te mato.- Murmuró Rika quitándole el gorro de papa Noel y lanzándoselo con fuerza al pecho. –me has arruinado las navidades!

- La cola empieza aquí. -Goenji fulminó con la mirada a Endo y luego miró hacia Natsumi que seguía haciéndole burlas y lo llamaba Rudolf todo el rato. - ¡Cállate!

- ¿Y que vas a hacer si no me callo, Rudolf? -Preguntó con una sonrisa colocándose la nariz roja en la cabeza, Goenji se puso en pie y cogió uno de los cojines del sofá; Natsumi se comenzó a correr por el salón perseguida por un reno.

-El chocolate ya esta listo. -Anunció su padre asomándose al salón, la peliverde asintió y se dirigió a la cocina seguida por el resto. – ¡Natsumi Raimon y Goenji Shuuja! Dejad mis cojines en paz.

Natsumi soltó los dos cojines que tenía en las manos al igual que Goenji y con paso lento pero dándose codazos el uno al otro caminaron hacia la cocina.

-Interesante… -dijo Rika viendo a Natsumi y Goenji- muy interesante… ¡¿Dónde ESTA MI QUERIDO? –Empieza a caer nieve por la chimenea otra vez y salen Ichinose, Mark y Dylan-

-¡FELIZ NAVIDAD, RIKA! –grita Ichinose abrazando a su novia

-¡¿ES QUE HOY TODOS QUISIERON VENIR A MI CASA? –gritó Aki desde la cocina, mientras le servía tarta de galleta y chocolate (*¬*) a Tenma y Endo

* * *

><p>Dione: aunque cogimos una historia de Harry Potter para hacer de patron cambiamos un monton de cosas<p>

María: casi ni me daría cuenta... la verdad XD

María: Y este es el fin, ya se celebrarán otras cosas a lo largo del año

Mike: por ejemplo ese día especial que hay entre el 31 y el 25 y el cual es el favorito de Kogure

María: ^^

Mike: y esperamos reviews

Toda la compañía Harumaru-chan: -.O no se olviden ¿eh?


End file.
